batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman in Bethlehem (TV Series)
Batman in Bethlehem is a TV series that takes inspiration from The Dark Knight Returns and the original comic of the same name. Cast Nolan North as Damian Wayne/Batman John DiMaggio as Mutant Leader Misty Lee as Commissioner Barbara Gordon Tara Strong as Helena Wayne/Robin Troy Baker as Dick Grayson Clone/Hush Episodes Season 1 #Damian is fighting a large robot that he manages to defeat, he then looks on the bat computer where he sees reports of a murder, he suits up as Batman and leaves. When he makes it there he realizes that the body has teeth marks on it. He calculates the size of the wound and how deep it is and comes to the conclusion that a member of a gang named the Mutants did it, he finds a base of the mutants, beats a few of them up before asking one who killed the man, it turns out it was the Mutant Leader himself, Damian then thanks him before grabbing a gun and killing the Mutant. #Damian was patrolling when Commissioner Barbra Gordon orders soldiers to gun down the Batman because he is a murderer, Barbara calls out to Damian saying your not at all like Bruce. Then Damian flees while he knocked out everyone. #Damian is breaking in to Mutant hide outs, asking them where their leader is, but they always say they have no idea. Damian then decides if he can't find the leader, he'll let the leader find him. He hacks in to every TV in Gotham and challenges the Mutant Leader to a fight, he says he'll be at the junk yard and it then cuts to him standing there. The Mutant Leader does show up but he's not what Damian pictured, he's bigger than any Mutant he's seen so far, he has spikes running down the back of his head and he has claws. Mutant Leader and Damian fight but the Mutant Leader wins and stabs Damian in his gut but the police show up before the Leader can finish Damian, someone in a hoodie then drags Damian away while the police keep looking for him. #The woman reveals herself as Helena and she agrees with the way Batman stops Crime, and she does it too. Then it shows a body right next to her. Soon Damian decides to turn her into his Robin, and they killed numerous Mutants. At the end The Mutant Leader is making a deal with a man rapped in Bandages. #Damian and Helena break in to a Mutant hideout, which has the Mutant's second in command in it. They knock out a few members before reaching the second in command himself, Helena then kills him but Damian says she shouldn't have since he could have had valuable information, Helena argues that all criminals should be killed, Damian then realizes that he shouldn't be killing so many criminals since he is her guardian. It then shows the bandaged man writing down many names of criminals. #It begins with Damian teaching Helena a policy Bruce used when he was still alive the No Kill rule. Damian begins trying not to kill. Soon Damian decides to investigate murders, soon the murderer goes to The GCPD building. Damian, and Helena comes in and discovers it is Hush. Damian begins fighting him while Barbara is watching. Then Helena takes off the Bandages and the person is revealed to be Dick. Then Dick flees with at the end Dick is talking to the Mutant Leader. #Helena asks why Damian is acting different and he reveales that Dick Grayson died two years ago. He scans a DNA sample of Dick and finds out that his blood is A positive, he says this is odd since Dick's blood was B negative. He then sees a live news report that shows Dick in his bandages killing random people with a group of Mutants on a bridge, he and Helena then drive off. Helena fights the Mutants while Damian goes after Dick, they fight and Damian realizes more oddities during the fight, such as Dick missing a mole he used to have and him having brown when the actual Dick has blue, Damian realizes that there was a cloning test a while ago and that the clone had went missing. Dick then knocks out Damian and is about to kill him when Helena shows up and begins to pound on Dick's head, Dick and Helena then fall off the edge of the bridge. Category:TV Series Category:Animated